Ebb and Flow
by Fluffy's Lady
Summary: It all started with a witch. Because that's how it always starts. This time, though, it was InuYasha's fault that he was pathetically trying to growl in a human voice from a human body in the middle of a particularly beautiful afternoon.
1. Beginning

I really shouldn't but… I think I will. I'll start this as a oneshot series with the possibility of longer chapters towards the end. I had half thought about making this an InuKag but I think I'll stick with what I know and just make one new thing at a time—so SessKag it is.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Beginning

* * *

><p><em>It all started with a witch…<em>

Because that's how it always starts: with a witch, a seer, a crazy, magical hag or some sorceress hell-bent on revenge and destruction. This time, it wasn't really the witch's fault but InuYasha couldn't help but try and shift the blame to someone other than himself. Really, though, it was his own fault—and Sesshomaru's too but no one mentioned that—that he was pathetically trying to growl in a human voice from a human body in the middle of a particularly beautiful afternoon underneath the speckled shade of a shredded forest canopy.

Kagome had just ducked out of the cave, smiling brightly at InuYasha. In her hand was a newly-purified shard. The sweet hag that lived in the old cave had absolutely no desire to keep the fragment but knew of its danger. She had "saved" it—and herself—from corruption by picking it up with twigs and storing it in an old clay pot. When the young priestess and her friends arrived she willingly handed it over, practically throwing it at them. The little group thanked her profusely and were about to leave when InuYasha swore and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He shoved Kagome behind him, and into the cave incidentally, as Sesshomaru calmly strode into the clearing.

The young woman landed roughly on her backside, crushing some herbs on a drying rack.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized as she gained her feet, desperately trying to fix the broken rack and salvage the herbs.

The woman tutted and shook her head. "No matter. I will have my son make a new one and will gather some more herbs tomorrow. It is nothing that cannot be replaced."

Kagome still tried to help the old woman, even as InuYasha rose to Sesshomaru's bait and swung at the older brother. The inu simply stepped to the side and struck the boy in red with his whip. The brothers continued to feud, tearing up the surrounding area.

Sango called out to the hanyou. "InuYasha! Stop! You're destroying Obaa-san's herbs!"

The hanyou ignored her, letting loose a Wind Scar that rattled the old woman's cave and set a few stray rocks tumbling. Pottery fell off carefully measured and hewn shelves, crashing and shattering on the stone floor. The old woman scrambled to cover the pot of her latest potion, sighing in relief only to cry out in despair as a particularly large bolder rolled over the pot and scattered the contents.

Sesshomaru ignored the damage, continuing his fight with his brother. He eyed the coveted fang with displeasure. It wasn't the focus of his visit today but that didn't mean he didn't notice it. The taiyoukai gracefully leapt over the deadly lines of wind, landing atop the suddenly unsteady cave. With a little burst of youki he alighted on the grass, nary a hair out of place.

Two sets of golden eyes turned to the cave when an old woman's garbled shriek of rage echoed off the rock walls.

"You! You foolish children!" Sesshomaru arched a brow. He was far from being a child anymore so the message must not be for him. The old women trembled with a suddenly large amount of magic. "I could have forgiven the herbs and drying rack. I could have forgiven the pottery that my late husband crafted himself. I could have forgiven the shelves my son made for me. But I cannot forgive the destruction of something that has taken me _twenty-five years_ to make!"

Kagome coughed and stumbled out of the ruined cave, leaning heavily against Sango with a worried Shippou at her heels. The fluffy little fox turned and frowned thoughtfully at the old woman, his tail twitching in unease. Something wasn't right and he didn't think that something was the two scowling brothers.

"It took me twenty-five long years to make that potion!" She seemed to wilt slightly. "That potion would have brought my husband back and given us eternity together again." Her dull brown eyes blazed to life from an unseen fire. "Because of your foolish fight I have lost my last chance at happiness. So you will pay! You!" She pointed a gnarled finger at InuYasha and the hanyou was suddenly struck with a numbing paralysis. Something struck his soul and he lost his breath. "And you!" Her hand flew to the taiyoukai next and, though he fought valiantly, he was affected in the same manner.

"You two will learn what it means to have your last chance at happiness so close but torn from your grasp at the last moment! Taiyoukai," her hand fanned out and that insistent tugging at his soul increased. "You will learn why your brother needs that sword you covet!" Everyone's breaths hitched in their throat as InuYasha sank to his knees and Sesshomaru's features were obscured by a torrent of his youki.

"And you, hanyou," her other hand fanned in the kneeling half-demon's direction. "You will learn your brother perhaps better than you ever wanted to or thought you would."

Everyone's eyes widened when InuYasha's own wild, untamed youki flared to life. His hair lifted in much the same manner as his brother's often did and his eyes became red before he closed them. Dust, leaves and grass became a tornado around the younger brother, swirling along with his youki to conceal his features. Long, long minutes passed and the friends were left to watch in helpless fear and begrudged amazement.

When the hanyou's dust settled and the taiyoukai's cloud dissipated, the group was left in shocked awe and fear.


	2. Realization

I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities of the characters in this story...except for Obaa-san. All credit goes to the original creators and authors of these sometimes frustrating characters.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Realization

* * *

><p>InuYasha coughed and choked on the dust, still on his knees from whatever sort of spell the hag threw his way. He cursed repeatedly before gaining his feet on wobbly legs, using Tetsusaiga as a crutch. It took a moment before he realized that something wasn't right. Violet eyes surrounded by midnight hair stared down at blunted human nails gripping an untransformed and battered sword. He cursed again, pulling his hair in front of his face to make sure. His calloused hands felt the top of his head, looking for the dog-ears so adored by many females only to find them missing.<p>

The growl that worked its way out of his chest failed to sound vicious in anyway as he stumbled towards the old woman.

"What the hell did you do to me?" the now-human boy railed. His tirade was stopped short when the earth beneath his feet trembled and shook. He turned around, eyes wide as he realized he would be unable to avoid the _giant dog head_ that was head straight for him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried when an unconscious Sesshomaru collapsed on top of his younger brother. She couldn't believe her eyes. When the dust and youki had settled, Sesshomaru was in his true form and InuYasha was a human. There wasn't even a trace of youki left in him. Just what had the old woman done to them?


	3. Opportunities

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Opportunities

* * *

><p>Kagome wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Up until this point her role of shard collector-detector and unrequited love interest was abundantly clear. Now, she knew what <em>should<em> be done but not _how_ it could be done. Namely, getting an unconscious monstrous dog off of her apparently-human hanyou-friend. Some part of her distantly whispered that Sesshomaru would be less than pleased and wasn't it best to just let sleeping dogs lie?

_But not if they're crushing InuYasha._

Mind made up, she dropped her quiver and bow and darted across the clearing, determined to somehow rescue InuYasha.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango cried, lunging to try and capture the younger woman's wrist. She failed drastically, utterly falling short of achieving her goal.

"Kagome-sama! I must caution you not to disturb them," Miroku tried. "We do not yet know what the old hag did to them and must be careful." The purple-clothed monk glanced around the clearing and took notice of the suddenly-frail-looking old woman.

The hag chortled in absent glee, swaying where she stood.

"Oh ho, that took more from me than I thought it would. Who would have thought that the quarreling pups left by the great Inutaishou would be such a hassel? Ah well, now the puppy has no youki and is only a man and the older one has more than he can handle." She cackled again, swaying even more. "Teach the foolish males right. Hmph. The older one will have to learn how to handle the savage of his younger brother's youkai." Her dull brown eyes turned glossy and distant. "Never more than a small distance from each other...Ha! Such foolishness." She shook her head and collapsed into a little heap.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, chapters will be short. Remember I said this is going to be a drabble/oneshot series with opportunities for longer chapters towards the _end_. Thanks for your lovely reviews thus far!


	4. Hesitations

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Hesitations

* * *

><p>Kagome slid to a stop next to Sesshomaru's massive head, frantically looking around for something to use as a lever. She needed to get InuYasha out of there and quickly! Who knew how much pressure his human form could withstand? After pausing for only a moment, she simply did it old-school style. Dropping her shoulder into the lower jaw of the dog, she pushed against the ground with everything her small body had. She grunted, sweat starting to drip from her forehead when the taiyoukai's head finally moved.<p>

Only, she hadn't moved it herself.

She gasped and staggered backward, staring openly with fear in her eyes as the enormous dog slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. He lumbered to his feet, almost looking like a newborn foal trying to stand for the first time. Slowly, he towered over her, trying to get his bearings. Giant red eyes watched the human woman that wasn't much bigger than one of his paws. His lips curled slightly at the sight of her before his eyes closed again.


	5. Unpleasantries

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Unpleasantries

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru loudly snarled as his eyes snapped open again. There was <em>definitely<em> something both foreign and familiar inside of him. His mind raced as he tried to think of just what it could be. The witch would say he would learn why InuYasha needed the Tetsusaiga. But he _already_ knew why the half-breed needed the sword! His own blood was too violent to control and the sword acted like a seal.

It clicked at that moment, just exactly what had happened. A quick glance at his brother who was being dragged away by the human girl confirmed his suspicions. Another snarl sounded in the clearing as he searched for the old hag only to find her dead. He inhaled deeply and his nose told him the story-she had used too much of her magick and had tapped her soul to complete the spell. It was a fitting end for her, perhaps. Though, in his opinion, not as fitting as death by his claws.


	6. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Decisions

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru growled once more before turning on his heel, intending to leave the clearing. He knew of few people who could help him and he was intent on finding at least one. The large dog was stopped short, literally, when he found he couldn't move more than a few paces from his brother. He growled again. The massive dog tucked his head to his chest and bunched powerful muscles. With a grunt of effort, he sprang. And landed several paces <em>backwards<em> from where he had started.

He stood and shook himself, glowering furiously when he realized he was back beside his unconcious brother.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, sorry. I know it's been way too long. The first few weeks of class have kicked my tail, though. Not to mention real life drama that I could have done without!<em>


	7. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Thoughts

* * *

><p>Kagome well and truly knew nothing was ever easy for their group. This was a fact she had come to accept peacefully, with a few temper tantrums along the way. After all, it would be <em>too<em> easy for them if Kikyo hadn't taken their chunk of the jewel, Naraku hadn't shown up in the first place, random demons didn't attack them from out of nowhere or they didn't come across a looted, burning village courtesy of Naraku. Yes, those things not happening would be _too_ easy.

Now Kagome wasn't sure what to think of this new development. She was currently sitting in front of Sesshomaru's left paw, trying to think of what she should think of this situation. InuYasha-who still hadn't woken up, but she figured that would be normal for someone who had just had half of themselves forcefully ripped out of their body (not that she would know what it felt like or anything)-was sprawled between his older brother's forepaws and Kagome wasn't sure what _he_ would think of this situation.

It _did_ look-for all intents and purposes-that Sesshomaru was _protecting_ InuYasha. But Kagome knew that couldn't be true. After all, you didn't just randomly decide that you were going to protect someone you had stuck your fist through on at least one occasion. At least, normal people didn't. The futuristic miko had to admit, though, that Sesshomaru was probably the farthest from the definition of "normal" you could get.

Miroku and Sango, for their parts, looked especially horrified when Sesshomaru was thrown backwards. They thought for sure that their friends would be squished underneath the massive dog. Miroku's perverted mind couldn't help but think of all sorts of utterly humiliating ways to die underneath a _giant, male dog_. He shuddered at one particularly horrifying one before snapping out of the daze. With a cry, he rushed the trio, intent on helping somehow.

* * *

><p><em>Because no one ever acknowledges the obvious about a giant, intact, male dog...<em>


	8. Actions

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Actions

* * *

><p>Kagome peeked around the outside of Sesshomaru's massive body, spying her friends hastily running their way. Wide eyes glanced back up at the white dog when she heard his very threatening growl. With a startled <em>meep<em>, she stood and ducked around behind his leg, waving frantically at her friends.

"_Stay back!_" she called, desperately trying to keep them at bay. "Go away! Go check on Obaa-san!"

She sighed in relief when she saw Miroku and Sango slide to a halt well away from the reach of Sesshomaru's deadly jaws. Slowly, with very confused looks, they nodded and left her to the not-so-tender mercies of the daiyoukai. When they were hovering over the supine woman, she turned back to her best friend and comrade-in-arms. Tentative steps carried her to his side as she constantly checked to make sure her further encroachment on the Western Lord's personal space wasn't found as something punishable by death.

The young priestess took a knee by the former-hanyou's side, checking all his vital signs and sighing in relief when everything came back normal. His heart rate-although slightly elevated-was fine. He was breathing without difficulty and his pupils were responsive. With a small frown, she settled down in the dirt beside him, waiting for him to wake up.


	9. Circles

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Circles

* * *

><p>Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru angled his head to see better when a gasp sounded between them. Violet eyes, sparking with anger and ill-concealed fear, snapped open. The human man sat upright, nearly colliding his head with the priestess who had never left his side. He scanned the clearing, finding Miroku and Sango covering the body of the old hag while Kirara and Shippou worked on digging a deep hole.<p>

He growled loudly, although it didn't sound at all threatening. _And perhaps just a bit cute._ Kagome blushed and admonished herself for finding a funny side of this situation. The speckled shade of the shredded forest canopy dappled the ground around them. Kagome quickly blamed the stuffy air for her girly-reaction.

InuYasha turned to stare up at his seemingly-impassive older brother. "Damn you, Sesshomaru! What the fucking hell did you do to me?" he railed.


	10. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Reactions

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru growled loudly down at his brother. Kagome cringed and covered her ears. "<em>Sit boy!<em>" she yelled above the noise. Only after those frightful words left her mouth did she realize the damage she just may have done to her best friend.

To her surprise—and InuYasha's relief—the reaction garnered wasn't what any were expecting. With, perhaps, the exception of the dead hag.

Sesshomaru sat.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Because it's so short-and I want to get this moving faster-I'll upload a second chapter tonight after I get off work. So look for another one around 1a.m. central US time!_


	11. Equals

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Equals

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was stunned. He couldn't believe what just happened. He attributed the event to his brother's youkai inside of him. It must have been so used to being flattened by that command it automatically heeded the girl's words. This displeased the daiyoukai.<p>

"What the hell?" InuYasha muttered.

_My sentiments exactly._

"InuYasha," Kagome pressed on, ignoring the semi-obedient dog in favor of keeping her life. "Can you access your demonic energy? At all?"

The former hanyou cursed and glared daggers at the priestess. "Fuck no! If I did, do you think I would still be sitting here like a dumbass?" Kagome seemed to shrink in on herself.

Sesshomaru snorted, sending InuYasha tumbling, and stood. He made it to the halfway back to the tree line before he was stopped. He growled, tucked his head, dug in his claws and _pushed_.

InuYasha snarled behind him, slowly being drug forward against his will. "Stop, ya bastard!" For a moment, it seemed the Western Lord had listened. InuYasha sighed in relief, letting his muscles go lax.

It was a mistake.

Before he knew it, he was once more being drug towards the trees.

"Dammit all to hell, Sesshomaru! Stop!" This time, Sesshomaru actually did stop.

_There is no point in continuing._ With a flourished huff and a dignified flop, he settled himself on the ground. One large, red eye roved towards the red figure on the ground and the form of a petite human woman bounding towards them.

His body jerked in her direction and he growled again.

* * *

><p><em>Longer because they kept dragging it out.<em>


	12. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Secrets

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru growled audibly when the foreign youkai inside of him clamored and howled to inspect the human girl. He snarled, snapping at nothing when his own beast woke with the curiosity to find out what the other male wanted. He stood abruptly, walking stiffly around the clearing, always watching, always listening. Those malicious red eyes always seemed to be train on Kagome and the would-be hanyou she was currently trying to have a conversation with.<p> 


	13. Games

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Games

* * *

><p>"It's your fuckin' fault!" InuYasha railed as Kagome dropped to her knees beside him. Instantly, tears welled up in her eyes.<p>

"What makes you say that? I didn't do anything!" she defended.

"Keh," he snorted, shoving his arms in his sleeves and turning away. "It's always your fault. You're a damn trouble magnet."

"InuYasha! I didn't _do_ anything! It's not my fault!" Kagome began to tirade, her feelings sorely hurt and her trust in him wavering.

"If it ain't your fault, then it's gonna be either Sesshomaru's or the old hag's! But why the hell would the old hag do something that would kill her and why would Sesshomaru want my youkai?" The foolish boy stopped for a minute, the wheels turning oh-so-slowly in his mind. "Wait a minute. It _is_ Sesshomaru's fault! He wanted my damn youkai so he could take my sword! You asshole!"

Sesshomaru snarled and turned, trying to once more leave the clearing.

Kagome gasped from something other than hurt as she watched the daiyoukai try to leave, ignoring the way her friend was slowly being dragged along.

"InuYasha! I sense a shard in the direction Sesshomaru's trying to go!"


	14. Options

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Options

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru froze at the young woman's statement. The two youkai inside of him were all the more intrigued now. Even <em>he<em> was becoming intrigued.

InuYasha quieted his yelling, staring at Kagome with a slight suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Really? Then what the fuck are we standing around here for? Sango! Hurry up! Let's get moving!"

Sango and Miroku finished their task of burying the old woman. The slayer looked at her would-be lover before glancing down to Kirara.

"InuYasha, Kirara can't carry four adults and Shippou. That would be way too much for her. Someone is going to have to walk." She hardened her gaze and straightened her back at his vicious glare.

Of course, there was another method of transportation, but no one was going to mention it.

However, he decided to mention himself. With a huffed growl, Sesshomaru settled down on the ground behind Kagome, staring at her and InuYasha expectantly before throwing a growl to the fire cat.

Kirara blinked once and yowled, quickly transforming to her larger size.


	15. Lines

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Lines

* * *

><p>Kagome wasn't at all sure what the large dog behind her wanted. She sat next to InuYasha, slightly hiding behind him as they both watched Sesshomaru. For his part, the former half-demon no longer had any idea what his brother was saying. Once again, he cursed the old hag and his brother for showing up.<p>

Shippou blinked and cowed slightly at the look he was receiving from Sesshomaru. With a soft _yip_, he scurried up Kagome's shoulder and buried himself in her hair. "He wants you to get on," the little fox whispered.

The priestess gave her kit a look like he had grown a few extra heads.

"_Me?_ Get on _Sesshomaru?_ You're joking! He would never offer and I could never accept!" She blushed a dark red. "It just seems so wrong. He's not a pack mule!"

Sesshomaru huffed again, somewhat amused by her refusal. When she continued with the kit, all the while being perfectly adamant in her refusal to accept his method of transportation, the dog took matters into his own jaws. Reaching out across the small gap, he grabbed InuYasha by the scruff of his fire-rat robe and hauled him into the air. Red eyes slanted down at the priestess, waiting for her to obey this time.

Kagome gulped, fear taking hold of what would happen to her best friend if she didn't obey the giant white dog. Step after shaky step, she made her way to the base of Sesshomaru's leg. She looked to him for reassurance that he wasn't going to eat her for touching him. When his gaze didn't waiver, she fisted her hands in his fur and began to climb.

It was hard going, since there were no real footholds in his flawless fur and skin. Even harder because she desperately wished not to hurt him. Although the thought of her actually hurting him was rather silly. With a yelp, she lost her hold and landed roughly on her backside. For some reason, she had half expected Sesshomaru to spare her the humiliation of utter failure and give her a lift to his back.

She was wrong.

He simply growled again, glaring at Shippou now. The little fox barked a bit, his tail three times its normal size as he hopped off Kagome's shoulder. Kagome rubbed her sore backside, determined to make it farther this time. She did make it farther, but not by much. Again, she fell. This time, she stayed where she landed, clearly mortified with her weakness.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Shippou hedged, "I can give her a lift up and it would be quicker—" A feral growl silenced him and he simply curled into a little ball, trying to not attract attention.

Kagome frowned and forgot about being nice to Sesshomaru. She ditched her socks, shoes and backpack, figuring Shippou would grab them when he ascended. She hauled herself higher and higher, finally heaving herself over the top of his shoulder. With a panting grunt, she let herself flop into the middle of his back, surrounded by luxurious fur.


	16. Points

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Points

* * *

><p>Kagome stared up at the sky, absolutely amazed that she was lying on <em>Sesshomaru's<em> back and was still alive. Maybe it was all a dream? She pinched herself and winced. Nope. She was definitely awake. A moment later, a huffing-puffing Shippou landed in front of the young woman. Kagome realized he had actually remembered her backpack, socks and shoes. When she wasn't totally exhausted, she would have to thank him.

After a short breather she was distracted by a flying red object. It only took her a second to scramble out of the way of the flying non-hanyou. With a squeal, she scrambled across the giant ruff, closer to Sesshomaru's head.


	17. Returns

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Returns

* * *

><p>Kagome watched in utter amazement as InuYasha landed with a distinct <em>thud<em> right where she had been sprawled a moment before. The young human sat up, cursing fluently, while rubbing his sore head.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru! Couldn't you have just set me down and let me climb like you did the wench?"

Sesshomaru huffed and Shippou snickered. Kagome and InuYasha both turned gazes-housing completely opposite emotions-towards the kitsune.

"He said 'It would have taken you twice as long as it did the priestess'," he responded in a Sesshomaru-like tone.

Kagome blushed and InuYasha railed again.


	18. Balance

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Balance

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was tired of waiting. He stood—carefully so he didn't have to wait for the human and his brother to climb back up again—and waited for his passengers to settle. He felt something tumbling down his neck and huffed. The miko, it seemed, had lost her hold in his fur. With a huff, he tilted his neck and dipped his shoulder. The slight tickle of the human along his skin settled between his shoulder blades. A moment later, the remaining two humans appeared on the fire cat.<p>

"We will follow your lead, Sesshomaru-sama!" the monk hailed.

* * *

><p><em>No, this is not all there is to this story. Let me say that now. (Of course you should have figured that out.) However, this is all that is currently written on my computer. I have outlined for up to thirty-six chapters at this point and still growing. Thing is, it's crunch time for all those of us in academia. You might get your normal Monday-update this upcoming Monday if I have time over the weekend. In December, though, don't expect anything until about the middle of the month. I have a lot of work due and it seems like not enough time to do it in!<br>_


	19. Tense

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Tense

* * *

><p>Kagome righted herself amidst the snow-swirling plains of Sesshomaru's back. She flipped her black mass over her shoulders, out of her face. With a huff, the swaying fringe puffed from her eyes. The dove-grey orbs turned to the red-clad young person at her side. Human? Youkai? Half-breed? Really, he was none of those. And, if Kagome was being brutally honest with herself, she would have to say he really wasn't an adult or a man either. But she didn't want to continue down that road. Not just yet. Something niggling in the back of her mind made her think she wouldn't have much choice soon.<p>

Shippou wound himself around Kagome's shoulders, trying to cheer her up. He butted his little head underneath her chin, wrapping his arms around her neck. He tried to give the croon he always heard his mother do when he was little. It sounded adequate, he decided.

The young woman smiled, running her hands through his russet fur. "Thanks, Shippou."

InuYasha snorted. "Keh." All that mushy-gushy stuff was stupid. He would never admit to that small part of him—both youkai and human—that longed for that bit of affection. Violet eyes unthinkingly stole a glance directly in front of him.

Kagome didn't think it was right that she be comforted but InuYasha was left in the cold. She slid over next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She ignored the way he stiffened, because he always did that. Before she could think of something appropriate to say, he beat her to the punch.

"Get off me, wench." This time, there was no false anger in his voice. It wasn't a rough emotion that he was hiding. It was real, pure derision.

"InuYasha, I—"

"I said get off me." He shrugged the shoulder she was resting on, looking out over his brother's looming walls.

Kagome, taken aback by the rebuff, drooped and stood. Carefully balancing, although she got the sense that InuYasha wouldn't care if she fell off, she made her way to the giant ruff and climbed to the other side. She settled herself down between it and the base of Sesshomaru's neck. She turned around, kneeling and facing back over the ruff.

"Stay on your side!" She turned and flopped back down, sniffling and trying to keep the tears at bay.

Sesshomaru twitched one ear back towards the pair. He had heard the entire exchange, unwillingly of course. The girl was foolish, if she expected anything from his younger brother. Hadn't he already proved his attitude towards her with frequent profanities and emotional outbursts in her direction? He supposed some people chose to see only what they wanted to see.

A few scant hours later and the firecat reappeared in his line of sight.

"M'lord," the monk implored, "we humans cannot keep going much longer. Even our dear Kirara cannot keep this pace up. We respectfully ask for a halt for the evening."

Sesshomaru kept going, debating over the monk's words. He wanted to press on and he supposed he could offer them a ride on his back but felt that would push his already dangling pride over the edge. With a snort, he picked up the pace into a lope, drawing on the ground-eating pace of his feral cousins.

Miroku pressed his lips together and wisely said nothing. He took the Western Lord's actions at face value—keep going for now. Still, there was something about the new gait that had Miroku thinking there was more to his actions than what appeared to be. Sure enough, the humans were rewarded for their patience. Just ahead of them was a small glade.

The massive dog pressed his way through the trees, the dense foliage meaning little to his looming form. Soon, though, he reached a small glade harbored in an ancient section of the forest. He crouched lower to the ground, sliding underneath the overhanging branches and easily filling up the cleared grounds. Once he was still, he heard the girl's voice call out from behind him.

"Sesshomaru, are we stopped for the night?"

He felt the slight tickle as she crawled on hands-and-knees across his neck and head, coming to rest just above and between his eyes. What on earth was she doing? He huffed and heard the monk call out before the kit could respond.

"Kagome-sama! I believe Sesshomaru-sama has generously extended a small break for the evening."

"Oh." Sesshomaru felt her sit down fully, legs dangling between his eyes. He was being awfully patient with the foolish girl, but just what on earth did she think she was doing? The Circle of Destruction received his answer when he felt her push off and slide down the gap between his eyes, landing squarely astride his muzzle.

With a deep growl, he tilted his head and let her tumble more-or-less harmlessly to the ground. She landed with a slight noise of exclamation but bounced right back up, seemingly unharmed. Her posture was vaguely threatening as she placed one arm akimbo and the other hand pointed towards him.

"Just what do you think you were doing? I could have been hurt like that! Just tipping me off like I'm Myoga!" He blinked and growled again. He could feel his brother standing and trying to figure out a way down. Since he currently didn't feel like killing the foolish human girl, he settled for something else. With a dip of a shoulder and a roll of his body, InuYasha went tumbling from his back.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru! What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?" The boy yelped and scrambled backwards, evading the threatening jaws that were itching for his life. With a grumbled growl, he moved as far away from the older male as he could. "Need a fuckin' fire," he muttered. "Oi, wench! Go get some firewood! It's damn cold out here and dark as shit."

Kagome straightened from her lecturing the ignoring white dog and glared at InuYasha. "No. I won't. If it's dark to you, it's just as dark to me. I can't see anything except Sesshomaru and Kirara. I'm staying put." To emphasize her point, she dragged her sleeping bag out and spread it next to Sesshomaru. It was close enough to receive warmth but still a polite distance from her new guardian.

Sesshomaru canted his head just slightly at her actions. She was frustrating and confusing. One moment she was berating him for his "rough" treatment of her then she was defying the half-breed but not making a fuss over even rougher treatment of him. He whuffed under his breath, resting his head back between his paws. When the monk, slayer and firecat tried to encroach as close as the priestess had dared, he pulled his lips over his teeth in warning. They immediately stalled and backed away. When they were far enough, he relaxed and let his head rest back between his paws.

The priestess was tolerable. She was connected to both him and his brother in some way he could not fathom at the moment but instinctively _knew._ At this point, she was the only one who could help him achieve one of his immediate desires.

He kept watch as the humans slept, sans fire, keeping his ears alert and eyes trained on the surrounding woods. The soft grey of pre-morning painted the sky as he shoved at the kit and firecat with his nose. Both immediately popped up, acutely aware of the way his yoki flexed in an authoritative manner. Shippou set to rousing Kagome while Kirara woke her mistress and the wayward monk. The two played a quick round of _jan-ken-pon_ to see who would be sacrificed to rouse InuYasha.

Miroku ducked his head when he lost, accepting and not trying to barter for a rematch. It was a little too early to incur Sango's wrath. He crossed the clearing to the heavily snoring hanyou, delicately prodding him with his staff. "Wake up, InuYasha. Sesshomaru-sama is expecting us to be ready and moving along very soon."

InuYasha just grumbled and rolled back over.

The monk huffed and, still short of patience from the boy's attitude yesterday, prodded more than was considered rude. "Wake up, my dear friend. We musn't keep Sesshomaru-sama and the others waiting after he was gracious enough to let us rest a while."

InuYasha sprang up, streaming curses at the holy-man. "Dammit! I'm awake!" His tirade was cut short when Miroku simply turned and walked away. He growled and grumbled, taken by complete surprise a few moments after he had taken care of his morning rituals when Sesshomaru practically scruffed him and stood, walking away with him dangling from his jaws. InuYasha cursed and swore for hours as they continued forward. It seemed the others were content to ignore him.

Well after the sun had passed its zenith and, was in fact, beginning to set, they came upon a small, secluded camp with three beings that were easily recognizable.

"Rin-chan! Ah-Un!" Kagome called delightedly. She smiled brightly as Kirara flew beside Sesshomaru, allowing her to step off that way instead of climb down the dog's face again. When they landed by the dragon and girl, she immediately knew something was wrong. The tiny child's face was flushed and her breathing was rapid, labored.

Sango and Kagome pulled blankets from their packs, as well as those from Ah-Un's saddlebags, swathing the child from head to toe. The slayer took the canteens and jogged to the small stream that bisected the meadow, refilling them and returning. Both women tutted and fussed over the small child, alarmed that she was sick and desperate to help.

It clicked in Miroku's mind just why the older dog would have been so far from his sick ward. "You were visiting the hag for medicine, weren't you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The daiyoukai let InuYasha go a little roughly and simply watched the pair of women. He had nothing to say, let alone anything the monk would truly understand. Quite a while later, with a whining Jaken pinned under a paw and a grouchy InuYasha a hair's breadth from the same treatment, Sesshomaru watched as the two females pulled back from his small ward.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the slayer spoke with a bow. "Rin-chan is very sick. She needs more medicine and care than either Kagome or I can give. Do you know of anyone who may be able to help?"

Sesshomaru leveled her with a severe look. The one person he knew would help without qualms was dead because of his foolish little brother starting a fight and pissing her off. After a moment's pause, he laid down and circled himself around his ward, dragon and priestess and all. He draped his tail over his nose, blocking out anyone else who may wish to speak.

* * *

><p>It's not Monday anymore… but it's an extra-long update this week because last week was only 98 words long… and because it WILL be a while. I guarantee it. I have two projects and a paper due next week as well as a lot of reading. I will be back with more on-or-after the 16th of December! Until then, enjoy and rereread! Everything influences the future in this ficcy.<p>

_Jan-ken-pon_: basically the Japanese version of "rock-paper-scissors." If I'm wrong, please correct me.


	20. Concessions

Disclaimer: I do hearby dislcaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Concessions

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru didn't wish to acknowledge anyone right now. The only one he cared about was ensconced in the circle of his body. A whine tickled in his throat but he cut it off before it voiced. He tilted his head inward, rubbing against the dragon in a careful casual manner. The girl ensconced within that protective layer was his all. He would never admit to the depths of his feelings, but they were there all the same.<p>

He whuffed under his breath again, feeling his hopes for her future sinking. It wasn't going to work. He could tell. He knew she wouldn't live much longer. Sesshomaru knew the moment he first laid eyes on her that her tiny, simple lifespan would never match his. It was impossible for a human to match him in anything.

Her weary eyes cracked open and she watched as her guardian brushed against the dragon. A little smile tipped her lips as sleep once more claimed her body. She breathed slowly as the heat within the circle built. Sweat beads broke out on her brow and a hand wiped them away. Her eyes slid closed as darkness clouded her vision. Today she had exerted herself too much in an effort to be useful.

Sango collapsed beside Kirara. Trying to help Rin had worn her out and the little glimpse she had of her friend showed the same results on the future girl. She fanned herself and pulled her hair into a messy bun to keep it off her neck.

Sesshomaru's heart leapt in his chest when a new power invaded his body. He tried to growl and shake it off but he was forced to accept it. His breath caught and his mind surged forward. A new awareness wrapped him in a haze and thoughts that weren't his own flooded his perceptions. Concerns for the little girl in his oversized embrace rose to the forefront. Thoughts of his half-brother, the fire cat and her humans, the fox kit and heavy yellow bags shoved their way in.

Something in his heart lightened and became heavier at the same time. New knowledge bore down on him as the old was set to rest. Something in his mind clicked and he realized an important fact. As his will dictated, his body reshaped and molded itself to his desire. In less time than it took the girl in his circle to breathe in a shallow breath, he was back to his regal self.

His height wasn't as imposing as his attitude was. His entire demeanor spoke of pride, arrogance and royalty. He was bred to rule, raised to conquer and lived to succeed. His desires never escaped his grasp and this one would be no different. She _would_ live through whatever means he could find. The almost giddy connection in his heart told him so.

He took a knee beside the dragon, brushing his fingers through sweat-soaked bangs. A burning forehead greeted his tender touch and golden eyes noted the pale, drawn skin.

* * *

><p>And I'm back! :D No longer Monday, but regular Monday updates will resume next week… maybe. It might be Tuesday again. xD Seeing as Monday is the day after Christmas and all. Finals are done and over with but I'm awaiting the results of my classes. Keep me in your prayers and look for an update early next week! ;)<p> 


	21. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Dreams

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke, dreams of Sesshomaru's fleeting touch fading from her already hazy awareness. The first clear thought that entered her mind was Rin. The young woman scrambled onto her hands and knees, checking the little girl's temperature, pulse and respiration rate. She sighed at the still-high fever, the rhythmic but slow heartbeat and the wet, shallow breathing. This did not bode well at all for the little girl.<p>

"Sango!" the priestess called. "Come help me, please." Kagome pulled at the little girl's colorful _kimono_, stripping her down to the light _yukata_ underneath. While Sango pressed cold, wet rags to the little girl's forehead, Kagome searched her bag for the bottle of pain-killer she knew was in there somewhere. The little white bottle surfaced at the very bottom of the yellow monstrosity, after everything else had been dumped on the ground and sorted through. She skimmed the ingredients and prayed Rin wasn't allergic to any of these futuristic things. Her grey eyes carefully read the directions, popping the lid and shaking one little acetaminophen into her palm.

She capped the bottle and tossed it back into her bag, scooting on her knees to the little girl's side. Her hand was caught in a much larger, stronger grip and she looked into a set of golden eyes as cold as South Pole.

"It's medicine," Kagome said quietly. "It's supposed to help break her fever. It's very high, Sesshomaru-sama. We need to bring it down quickly." He released her wrist and stepped back, watching as the slayer and healer worked on his human.

* * *

><p>Two? Three? Days late... yeah, I know. Sorry. Hopefully I'll do better next week. -_-<p> 


	22. Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Ambitions

* * *

><p>Sango was getting frustrated. It seemed that nothing they did was working. She chewed on her lip as she paced the area. She kept trying to think of <em>something<em> that would help the little girl. A glance across the meadow gave her an idea. The temperature had risen to an unseasonal high and Shippou had stripped down to his waist and was wading in the little stream that bisected the meadow.

"Kagome!" Sango called, darting back towards Rin. She dropped to her knees beside the little girl, feeling the child's blistering forehead and sweating body.

The young priestess quickly hurried over to Rin, concerned that something had happened. She wasn't the only one either, apparently. Sesshomaru, who had only moved a short distance away to let the humans work in peace, appeared behind her before she could blink. His oppressive aura flooded the atmosphere, his concern and tension obvious.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked, eyes frantically scanning the tiny orphan at her feet. Had something happened? Had Rin gotten worse? Or better?

"I just thought of something. I remember the old women in my village would sometimes take children with high fevers and have them soak in tepid water for a while. That is supposed to help bring down a fever. We have tried almost everything else."

Kagome nodded, chewing her lips as she thought. "There's another option. Although I'm not sure how much Sesshomaru-sama will appreciate it." She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye, watching his expression. When he didn't say anything, she decided that was good enough to at least put the idea out there. "Once, when I was really little, I had a very bad fever. They had to shave my head to help me cool off. We could…we could do that with Rin."

Sesshomaru just watched the pair, waiting and thinking. Soaking Rin in the river was logical. There were many times he soaked in a river or stream to cool off after a hard workout. He glanced at the stream, thinking again. His golden eyes watched the fox kit scramble out of the river, a little shiver running through his body. The slayer had said tepid water. The water in the stream would be too cold. But if was closer to the lake it fed perhaps it would be warmer.

The beasts within him stirred, two instincts warring against each other and agreeing at the same time. One said take care of Rin, the other said take care of the priestess. They both saw a human girl as their priority. Both knew that to lose their human would be the worst possible thing that could happen. His brother's side saw the priestess and desired to prove his worthiness to her. He wanted to make her happy, to show that he could provide and protect. Sesshomaru figured that perhaps that wilder side of his brother was, in fact, the smarter part of him.

* * *

><p>I wanted to get just a little farther...but they all stopped here. I'm sorry I didn't update for a week and am a day late this week, but it's longer for your enjoyment this time!<p> 


	23. Innovations

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Innovations

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru didn't particularly care to speak to his brother, but some things had to be done. If he was going to save Rin's life, he needed to do whatever it took. He took a breath and worked his jaw for a second.<p>

"InuYasha," he called, his voice still that smooth, unemotional baritone.

"Whaddya want?" the would-be hanyou called gruffly.

_Patience,_ Sesshomaru reminded himself. "Rin needs to be bathed in the lake. We need to take her now."

Kagome held her breath as InuYasha actually seemed to consider his brother's request. After a long, tense moment, he finally spoke.

"Fine. Get your brat and let's get moving." Kagome slumped in relief. "Miroku, you and the kid stay here with Kirara. The dragon can carry more people than she can."

The small fire-cat mewed and twitched her tails before settling primly at the monk's feet. Ah-Un lumbered to his feet before crouching beside Kagome. The girl smiled and scratched the enormous lizard around its sensitive ears.

"You're such a sweet thing!" she cooed before hauling herself into the saddle. She heard InuYasha swing up behind her before offering his hand to Sango. A little blush flagged her cheeks when InuYasha's arms slipped around her waist and gathered the reigns.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru as he stood with Rin tucked securely into his arms.

* * *

><p>OMG! It has been waaaaay too long. The muse...she slipped into a coma. I finally got her out of it. Enjoy! More to come soon hopefully<p> 


	24. Reservations

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Reservations

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wasn't entirely sure this would work, but he was desperate to heal his sick ward. His mother's warning echoed in his head. Tensaiga would grant one chance per soul. Rin was pushing her luck, again. This time, there would be no safety net to recall her from the underworld. He walked beside and slightly in front of his dragon and its passengers.<p>

The small, frail little human was tucked into his arm moaned softly. Her head lolled to one side, revealing the feverish glow of her skin and the sweat-soaked hair that clung to her neck. His free hand wrapped a portion of the dark mane around his fingers, claws gently shaving off a few strands.

The priestess and slayer had said that shaving Rin's hair was also an option. His lips tipped downwards. He loved the way her hair looked. He cared for her life more. Long, heavy locks of raven-wing hair fell across his feet as he walked. He didn't look back as the lake appeared on the other side of the copse of trees.

* * *

><p>No guarantees...but maybe I'm back on track with weekly updates? Plus, spring break started today at noon for me! :D And on a great note because I passed both of my midterms with flying colors.<p> 


	25. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Revelations

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stopped when they reached the water. He set the child on the bank before meticulously stripping himself of his armor then his clothes. His heavy boots and <em>tabi<em> were the last things to go. The imposing youkai lord was down to his fundoshi when he picked up Rin again. He waded into the water, grateful that it wasn't cold.

Kagome and Sango watched in awe as Sesshomaru knelt in the murky water, slowly lowering Rin's form until only her head remained above water. The little trio suddenly felt useless as Sesshomaru simply remained there, keeping Rin submerged in the tepid lake. Every so often he would stand and let the little girl dry a bit before lowering both of them back into the water.


	26. Abatement

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

Just to reassure y'all I'm still writing this. This is also to get the jumbled thoughts in my head out before I do some serious studying.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Abatement

* * *

><p>Jumbled thoughts scrambled around in her head as she woke up. She must have fallen asleep again since she was picked up and carried from the lake. She murmured something incomprehensible, unintelligible to human or youkai ears. Worried glances from a human female skimmed over her awareness, as did the burning gold orbs that measured her breathing.<p>

Why did she suddenly feel so much better when those arms were around her, supporting her, reminding her of their owner's strength and promises? Her blind love made her see only the good in him. She only saw every kept promise, quickly forgetting the ones that were broken for some reason or other.

What broken promises? There were none.

She sighed, resting comfortably for the first time in a while. The air was perfect, not too hot, not too cold. Just right. She felt so much better. Relief drowned voices droned just outside of her hearing, rising in pitch for a brief moment then dropping as a deep growl resounded. She was picked up again, settled onto a warm, soft something. The air was perfect, too perfect to be covered with anything.


	27. Movement

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Movement

* * *

><p>Rin opened her eyes, rolling on the soft, white fur to face her guardian. A tired smile stretched her cracked lips as Sesshomaru's clawed hand settled in her hair, running through her shortened tresses with almost regretful movement.<p>

"You are awake," he said, watching her closely. His gold eyes surveyed her face, watching the way her cracked lips split in the middle and her reddened cheeks rounded with happiness.

She giggled quietly before the movement broke into a cough. The little girl grimaced slightly when she ended up coughing something into her mouth. Immediately, Kagome was beside her, a tissue in her hand.

"Hi, Rin-chan. You can spit it here," she said. Her voice was kind, if tired, and Rin was happy to see her dear friend again.

Rin spit the phlegm into the tissue and turned back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, why is my hair so short?" Her little fingers grabbed at the ends that were now so close to her face.

"You were very sick, Rin. Your hair had to be cut," he explained in his quiet voice.

"Oh. Am I better?" Her face scrunched up in the way that only a child could make cute.

"You are very close, Rin," Kagome said as she reappeared with a soft brush. The priestess set a pair of scissors down next to her leg as she sat beside Rin. "You are doing much better. How do you feel, though?"

"I feel better. I'm still tired. And my chest feels kinda funny and things come up when I cough," Rin listed.

"That's okay. That's just your body trying to get rid of all the junk that built up while you were sick," Kagome explained. "Now I'm going to trim your hair so it will grow back even, okay?"

Rin scrunched up her face again, turning to look at Sesshomaru. "Is that okay, Sesshomaru-sama? I don't want my hair _too_ short."

Sesshomaru sat, thinking quietly to himself. After a moment, he locked eyes with Kagome. "That will be allowed to even the length."

Kagome smiled and dipped her head. She trimmed the little girl's hair and told her all sorts of stories. Shippo crept in and sat next to Rin, but not on the fur pelt. The night darkened and Sango lit the fire as Miroku spread out the bedrolls. InuYasha somehow managed to haul himself into a low branch of a tree and sat there grumbling all evening. Dinner was made and served and the children settled into Kagome's bedroll. Miroku gave his bedroll to Kagome and somehow managed to talk a blushing Sango into sharing hers with him.

The humans and the not-hanyou slept as the youkai kept watch. The morning came much too quick for the children but with Rin healthy enough for travel, it was time to move on. All eyes swung to Kagome when it came to decide which way to go, even the only pair of golden irises in the group.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, spreading out her awareness in search of jewel shards. There was a faint tug at her senses and, when she tried to pursue the source, it vanished. She squeezed her eyes tighter, held a deep breath and _pushed _her senses to find that inkling again. Sweat beaded her brow and dizziness threatened her balance as her oxygen started to wane. Finally, that little glimmer came back, almost taunting her with how faint it was.

Her breath left in a rush and she grabbed onto the nearest means of support as her knees buckled. She panted hard as the sweat trickled down her neck. Her eyes opened as she heard the concerned voices of her friends. She blinked earth brown eyes up to her support and grinned sheepishly when she discovered who it was.

"My apologies, Sesshomaru," she murmured, pulling away. When she tried to stand on her own, though, her legs wouldn't support her and her knees buckled. She yelped when her knees collided with the ground, scraping across a couple rocks. A hiss escaped her teeth when she straightened them and saw the damage. "Ouch." She somehow managed to gain her feet but winced when she tried to walk. The damage was just too fresh.

"Which way, wench?" InuYasha snapped when she was still examining her knees.

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Sesshomaru who stepped in to defend Kagome. "Watch your tongue, InuYasha. You try my patience." He motioned slightly with one hand and the two-headed dragon obligingly sidled up to him. The pair of heads grunted and bobbed, sniffing and rubbing against his arms and pelt. One of Sesshomaru's hands rubbed each muzzle before slipping on their bridles. He reached out one hand to Kagome, who had sat back down to wash her knees free of the grit and blood.

She looked at the hand in a surprised way before taking it and being pulled to her feet before she could realize what he was doing. The hand slipped down her am and locked on her elbow, steering her to the massive beast. She watched in amazement as the two heads turned to watch their master and the human. Kagome was surprised again when Sesshomaru spanned his hands around her waist and lifted her to the dragon's saddle.

She watched from this new vantage point as he did the same for Rin before handing Kagome the reigns to the dragon.

"Umm, how do I steer?" She asked, completely skipping the obvious of _Why did you help me up?_

"In the simplest terms, like a horse," Sesshomaru said, sounding entirely too patient for Kagome's comfort.

"Right, a horse."

One dark eyebrow arched up and he turned on his heel. "He will follow me."

Kagome's shoulders slumped in relief. "Oh thank goodness," she murmured. She _eeped_ when the dragon started forward again, obediently following his owner despite the flailing reigns held in human hands.

"Which way, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked as he appeared next to her on Kirara, Sango riding behind him with Shippo perched on her shoulder.

Kagome bit her lip and looked around, trying to figure out the best direction. "Well, it was really faint but it was more in the eastward direction." She pointed vaguely in the direction she had felt the strongest of the pull.

Sesshomaru watched her motion and started forward again. "Take care with the shard in Ah-Un's pouch, Priestess."

"Oh! I completely forgot about that." She tried to turn and get to the pouch, but found it was just too awkward when she was still sitting on the dragon's back. "Um, is it fine for me to get it when we stop next?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just kept walking in the direction she had pointed. Kagome figured if he objected to that idea, he would have said something. So she just settled back facing forward and let the dragon do as he wished as long as he followed Sesshomaru.

No one bothered to notice the grumbling InuYasha at the very back of the pack.


	28. Irritations

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Irritations

* * *

><p>Kagome huffed, floating her bangs for the briefest of minutes. The off-and-on shimmer of the shard was giving her a headache. And not one of those nice headaches, either, where you can pop an ibuprofen and be good in twenty minutes. No, this headache was one of those nasty migraines where your entire skull felt like it was going to explode.<p>

She let the reins go slack as she massaged her temples. It didn't help that the shard's already weak presence was constantly being interrupted by sporadic flares in youki nearby. She groaned and leaned her head against Ah's neck, relishing in simply closing her eyes.

"Priestess," Sesshomaru said, his tone a bit too sharp for Kagome who figured that she had done nothing wrong.

"What?" she moaned miserably.

"Sit up or you will fall." He dropped back to walk beside her, certain not to miss another fall by the clumsy human.

"You're bossy, you know that?" Kagome snapped. Pain made her brave apparently. She refused to sit up when her head hurt as bad as it did.

Sesshomaru eyed her with displeasure. "You are going to fall, Priestess. It is inevitable."

Kagome's nerves were worn raw by this time. "Yeah, well, you're going to die. It's _inevitable,_" she drawled her final words.

She puffed and turned her head away from Sesshomaru, closing her eyes tight. Her head still throbbed and all she wanted to do was sleep the pain away.

Sesshomaru, for his part, was once again having inner turmoil issues. He knew he couldn't kil the girl because she was the one who could detect the shards. Plus, his brother's youkai within him wanted only one thing from the girl and Sesshomaru had no intentions of acceding to that wish—ever. He may give her more allowances to quiet the bestial half, but that was as far as he would go.

When Ah-Un spooked at a massive boar youkai that appeared out of the long grass the group was wading through, kagome was sent tumbling off and right into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat, though. One arm was more than enough to hold Kagome up, albeit in an awkward position. His other hand lashed out, the poisonous whip arching over and above Ah-Un and Rin and slicing the boar in two.

The spike in his aura, however, made Kagome's temples throb even more. She whimpered and pressed her forehead against the cool bone of Sesshomaru's armor, grateful to find some relief. When his aura subsided, she practically melted into him.

"Stupid auras," she grumbled, eyes closed tight. "Interfering with the shard and giving me migraines."

Sesshomaru arched a brow and considered dropping the girl where he stood but figured she would be in a more agreeable mood when it came time to put a healthy and boisterous Rin to bed if he didn't drop her. So, he scooped up her awkwardly dangling legs and continued walking.

"The interfering auras bother you?" he asked, not looking down at the priestess in his arms.

"Yes," she sighed. Sango and Miroku traded looks when she didn't protest the daiyoukai's hold. "All the auras that keep popping up in my mind are giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples again, trying to will the pain away.

"Hnn." Without further warning, Sesshomaru abruptly flared his aura—and his brother's subsequently—to their maximum. Instantly, all other auras within several miles disappeared.

Kagome went rigid in Sesshojmaru's arms when his aura flared. Being so close to both his and InuYasha's auras at their fullest sparked her own powers. They stirred within her before surging from beneath her skin. Her eyes rolled back and her vision tunneled to the underside of Sesshomaru's chin, up his nose and his blood red eyes. A strangled gasp escaped her throat as one hand desperately gripped his and the other clenched the top of his armor.

"Stop! Please!" she begged in a garbled voice. Her whole body was trembling from the sheer amount of power flooding her.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. He wanted to stop, but couldn't regain control of either his or his brother's youkai. Both bestial halves reveled in the powerful and potentially deadly dance with the raw power produced from within the priestess' body. They intertwined with each other, curling into the opposing power before pulling back with a spark. The dark youki and bright spiritual power weaved together, creating an intricate pattern unseeable by human eyes.

Tears poured down Kagome's cheeks as she desperately tried to reel in her own power. She whimpered as she somehow managed to slowly, oh so slowly, tug it in. when she nearly had it completely under her control, one of the blazing youki above her hooked into her powers and followed it into her body. She screamed mutely as her once-teasing powers turned violent, ruthlessly trying to drive out the intruder.

"Help," she cried, the pain pushing her to the edge of vomiting. "Make it…_stop!_" On her final word, her powers fell silent, letting the remaining bit of the intruding youki stay and meld with her own body. The rest of the youkai dropped back into Sesshomaru's body, instantly calming with nothing to provoke it any longer. Kagome went limp, unconscious from the drain on her body and the pain she had gone through.

Sesshomaru frowned deeply, intensely disliking the entire situation. He didn't like his lack of control of his and his brother's powers and didn't like the priestess' lack of control over her own abilities. What he especially didn't like, though, was how some of his youkai had beaten back his brother's and invaded the girl's body—effectively claiming her for himself. This wasn't at all what he had planned when he had gone to get medicine for Rin.

* * *

><p>le gasp! An update on a Monday? Haha, yeah, it's summer and I'm off so a Monday update for you! Hope you enjoy it. Let me know. :) And I've already started working on Chapter 29. WOOT!<p> 


	29. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to any of these characters...except the one that could just as easily have been a canonical character but wasn't. I give all credit over to their original owners and publishers.

* * *

><p>Ebb and Flow<p>

Consequences

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru started walking again after everything was calm. Miroku ended up being the one to jar him from his thoughts when the monk carefully approached and offered to take Kagome from him. He quickly recoiled, though, when the large inuyoukai snarled and flashed red eyes at him.<p>

Miroku and Sango sat together on Kirara, trading conversation in significant gestures and glances. Miroku glanced at the pair in front of him, letting his gaze linger before looking back at his partner.

_What is going on?_

Sango shrugged her shoulders. She removed the wrist-bracelet braid of Kirara's hair she always wore and threaded it through his prayer beads then nodded at the mismatched pair in front of them.

_I don't know. Did you see their auras mix?_

Miroku nodded once, a deep frown marring his features.

_Yes. I'm concerned_.

Sango arched a brow and set her hands like a scale. One hand she held forward, not quite pint to Sesshomaru. The other was pulled back, elbow-pointing at InuYasha. The hand pointed towards Sesshomaru rose significantly while the one representing InuYasha dropped.

_Would Sesshomaru be better?_

Miroku sighed and shook his head.

_I'm not sure._

He put his clean hand across his heart.

_I fear for her._

Sango bobbed her head in agreement. With one very sensitive set of ears listening, it was impossible to say all that she couldn't convey in their gestures.

The afternoon wore on in silence. Sesshomaru had kept walking for another hour or two before coming to a rest in a small clearing shaded by the overhanging canopy. He hadn't entirely decided what to do with the priestess yet. All he knew was that he wasn't going to let the perverted monk anywhere near his—how he hated the words—new mate.

He scowled, only the slightest dip of his lips and crease of his eyes, when he settled down with her in his lap. Somehow, this little female was causing him no end of trouble.

His brother's youkai inside of him was absolutely miserable. It howled and whined and begged for the priestess. Although the demand from before was no longer present. Now it only wanted to be the one holding her within his own arms. Sesshomaru's bestial half, though, was smug. It nearly crooned in contentment, satisfied that it had claimed the priestess before anyone else had. For reasons Sesshomaru couldn't fathom, his beast saw the priestess as a catch.

Sesshomaru unabashedly studied the young woman in his arms. She was human, there was no denying that. But, as far as humans went, she was definitely among the least-worst. She bathed regularly—something most humans seemed to have a deathly fear of. She spoke well, even if it was disrespectful on occasion. Her clothing, though, needed some serious work. The short skirt and flimsy top was entirely too revealing. If he was going to keep her, she was going to have to change her clothes.


End file.
